Usagi's New Found Life
by Ankoku
Summary: Serena's finds somthing out about her 'friends'...Plez r&r and enjoy!!!
1. Serena's New Found Life

Author's note: Hi!!! Chibi Vamp here!!!! This is is my first crossover...actually, this is my first fic  
so be nice!!! My friend Himiko-chan, helped a lot with it and I think she's really talented, just a  
bit annoying sometimes. Anyways, ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon *Dang!*  
And if I did, I wouldn't be siting in front of my computer typing this. Anyways, if you decide to  
sue me just for fun, all you'll get is a button, a bottle cap and a piece of string.   
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Prologue  
  
By: Chibi Vampire & Himiko  
  
(Tokyo)  
As Serena skipped to the park for the picnic she had been waiting for for months, she was  
happily think to herself. Wait till everyone sees me, they won't believe that I'm actually early!  
As she got to the park, she slowed down and started to walk in the direction of the picnic area  
when she heard a voice. It was Darien!  
" Oh Rei," murmured Darien.  
" Oh Darien," Rei murmured back and they were caught in a passionate kiss.  
What is Darien doing with Rei? though Serena as she hid behind a tree. They were kissing! This  
has to be some kind of mistake. Darien wouldn't cheat on me, would he? We are supposed to  
be destined to be together for the sake of the Universe...how could he? thought Serena as she  
dropped the basket of food she was holding.   
" What was that Darien?"  
" I don't know," said Darien as he looked around. When he spotted Serena, she burst out into  
tears and started running.  
" Wait! Serena! Come back!" shouted Darien as he started after her with Rei right behind him.  
How could he! How could he do this to me? After all the times we've been through? though  
Serena as she ran blindly through the park. When she could run no further, she collapsed onto  
the grass, crying.  
When Darien finally caught up to her, he reached a hand out towards her and said," Serena,  
I-"  
" Leave me alone!" shouted Serena as she cut him off. Her tears were now flowing down her  
cheeks as she got up and ran again. This time Darien caught up to her and grabbed her arm.  
" Listen to me!" demanded Darien.  
" Serena, calm down, stop running. Listen to us," said Rei as she caught up with the two.  
" NO! LET GO OF ME!" shouted Serena as she started to struggle in Darien's grasp, but he was  
too strong and she was too weak from all the running.  
" What happened here?" came a voice, it was Ami, along with Lita and Mina.  
" LET GO OF ME!" shouted Serena, she was now breathing hard.  
" Listen to me! We weren't doing anything!" shouted Rei.  
" Maybe it's time you told her," said Lita.  
" What?" said Serena hardly in a whisper as she looked at her three friends and then at Rei  
and Darien. " What are you talking about? Do you mean you knew about this all along?"  
" Well, ya..." replied Mina apologetically.  
" How...how could you?" said Serena quietly.  
" We're really sorry Serena, but..." said Darien slowly, but Serena couldn't take much more of it.  
She pulled her arm free with as much strength as she could and started running again. This  
time, as Darien tried to go after her again, Ami stopped him.  
" Let her be by herself for a while, she needs time to think," said Ami as she blocked his path  
with her arm.   
" She will make the right choice, in time."  
" Okay, I guess you're right, I just wish I had told her earlier," said Darien.  
  
(In the G.W dimension)  
" HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!"   
" Argh!" cried Duo as he covered his aching ears while rolling on the ground. All the other  
Gundam guys looked at Duo and then at Relena with sweatdrops on their heads, except  
Heero.  
" Hi Relena," answered Heero as Relena came and gave him a hug, a BIG hug.  
" Um, Heero, is Duo's face supposed to be white if he is just joking around?" interrupted  
Quatre.  
" I don't think so," replied Heero as everyone turned their attention towards the white Duo  
who was lying on the floor.  
" Hey Maxwell!" called Wufei as he stepped on Duo's head.  
" Ouch, that really hurt!" cried Duo as he once again turned his normal colour and sat up. "  
What happened?"   
" Oh, you fainted," said Quatre.  
" What? Oh," Duo said as he saw Relena. " Hi Relena, I guess you practiced your Heero wail a  
little too much."  
" Humph," was Relena's only reply as the other guys stood with GIANT sweatdrops on their  
heads, except Heero...again. He just gave Duo one of his famous death glares, and then the  
gang set off again towards their destination, school.  
  
Author's note: If you want me to write more because you actually liked it for some weird  
reason, then send me your reviews. PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: HIYA!!! Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed my last fic, that was really encouraging. My friend Himiko also helped A LOT, since I'm a beginner. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailormoon, blah,blah, blah.... (I don't know about others, but I really hate these disclaimers!)  
  
Last time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" Hi Relena, I guess you practiced your Heero wail a little too much, eh?" asked Duo.  
" Humph," was Relena's only reply as the other guys stood with GIANT sweatdrops on their  
heads, except Heero...again. He just gave Duo one of his famous death glares, and then the  
gang set off again towards their destination, school.  
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 1  
  
By: Chibi Vampire & Himiko  
  
(Tokyo)  
" How could they? How could they ALL betray me like that? What have I done to deserve this?"  
Sailormoon as she finished telling Pluto what had happened to her and Darien.  
" Are you sure that's what happen Princess?" asked Pluto as she clutched the wand in her  
hand very tightly that her knuckles became white, although you wouldn't be able to see it  
because of the gloves she was wearing. How could Prince Darien do this to her? If only I had  
paid more close attention to what was happening on Earth...   
" Yes, even the other scouts betrayed me," murmured Sailormoon sadly as she went through  
the incident over and over again in her mind. She just couldn't understand why. " I wish I could  
just leave all this behind me, start a new life, in a different place. Do you think that would be a  
wise decision Pluto?"  
" Princess, I have a question to ask you."  
" Yes?"  
" Me and the outer scouts were planning to take a trip to a parellel dimension to check things  
out. To see if we can prevent the war that is about to rise there. If you would really like, you  
can come with us."  
" Do you mean it Pluto? Can I really come?"  
" Yes, but you would be leaving all your family behind, and your friends."  
" Friends..." repeated Serena slowly. Molly, Melvin you were the only true friends I ever had. "  
Pluto, I have decided to go with you, when are you leaving?"  
" Are you sure Princess?"  
" I have never been more sure of anything in my life Pluto, but do you think Neptune and  
Uranus would mind?"  
" Of course not Princess, they would be delighted."  
" So, when are we leaving?"  
" Tomorrow. We will meet at Uranus' house."  
" Thank you Pluto. Thank you for helping me."  
" My pleasure my Princess. I just hate to see you cry."  
***  
(The next day)  
" Hey Haruka, Michiri!" Serena cried as she ran up to her friends.  
" Huh?" replied Haruka as she and her cousin turned around to see their 'Princess' run up to  
them. " Oh, hi Serena."  
" When are we leaving?" asked Serena.  
" What are you talking about?" said Haruka.  
" Oh, sorry about that Haruka, Setsuna told me that Serena is coming with us to the  
other...'place'. I forgot to tell you," apologized Michiri.  
" WHAT?!" cried Haruka. " She can't come! It's too dangerous!"  
" I don't care! I am coming!" shouted Serena eyes watering a bit.  
" Haruka calm down. Serena is old enough to know what she wants. Let her come," advised  
Michiri.  
" But why?" asked Haruka.  
" She has her own reasons," said Setsuna as she appeared out of no where. " We have to  
hurry Princess, we have to go now. Do you have everything you need for the trip?"  
" Yup!" replied Serena cheerfully for being allowed to go. Then the four friends made their way  
to Haruka's house.  
  
(Haruka's House)  
" Is anyone else coming with us?" asked Serena after they all henshined (Is that the right  
spelling? I'm not sure).  
" No, just us," answered Haruka. " But we are supposed to meet Saturn there.  
" Oh, okay," replied Serena.  
" Come on, it's time to go," instructed Setsuna.  
  
(G.W dimension)  
" Hey Heero! How ya doin' buddy?" asked Duo in his usually cheerful voice.  
" Hey Duo," replied Heero and then nodded at the others. " So, where's Re- " Heero stopped in  
mid-sentence as a flash of light blinded the Gundam pilots.  
" Ugh! That's worse then listening to Relena's 'Heero' wail," complained Duo with his hands in  
front of his face just like the others.  
" Oh, shut up Maxwell!" Wufei managed to yell. " Stop complaining all the time!"  
" What was that?" asked Trowa as the light disappeared.  
" I don't know, lets take a look," said Quatre as the five guys started to walk in the direction of  
the light. There they found Serena, Michiri, Haruka and Setsuna standing there. They had  
already detransformed.  
" Is this the place?" asked Michiri.  
" Yes, this is it," answered Setsuna.  
" What is this place?" asked Serena.  
" This is where we have come to find the Gundam pilots, and Ho-," Setsuna was cut off in  
mid-sentence by Heero.   
" Why are you looking for them?" asked Heero with a gun pointed at Serena.  
" Put that gun down," hissed Haruka as she glared at the five guys. " Now!"  
" What are you gonna do huh? Weak onna," teased Wufei.  
He really shouldn't have said that, thought Serena and Michiri.  
" Women aren't weak," said Haruka slowly and then with one quick move, she sent Wufei flying  
across the park.  
" AHHHHH!!!!!" cried Wufei as he went flying,.  
" Wow, Wu-man just got his first flying lesson," said Duo.  
" SHUT UP MAXWELL!" came a voice from about a few meters away. Everyone sweatdropped at  
that, even Heero.  
" You must be Heero," said Setsuna.  
" Who are you people and what do you want?" asked Heero with the gun still pointed at  
Serena.  
" We are here to find the Gundam pilots, but I guess you found us," said Setsuna with the  
tiniest hint of amusement in her voice.  
" Why were you looking for us?" asked Trowa.  
" We are here on a mission to help stop the war that is about to start," answered Setsuna as  
Heero slowly put away his gun.  
" Why do you think we need YOUR help?" asked Wufei as he walked back.  
" Hey, Wu-man's back," said Duo as Wufei walked up from behind him.  
" Shut up Maxwell," ordered Wufei as he hit Duo on the head. " We don't need no help from  
some weak onnas. Anyway, that was a cheep shot."  
" We don't think so, we know so," said Haruka as she was about to kill Wufei but was stopped  
by Michiri.  
" Well, I guess we're gonna have to trust you for now," said Quatre with a smile.   
" Good," Setsuna replied.  
" So now can you please tell us your names?" asked Trowa.  
" My name is Michiri, this is Serena, Haruka and Setsuna."  
" My name is Trowa, this is Quatre, Duo, Wufei and as you already know, Heero."  
" Well, I guess we should go back to my place and continue our little talk," suggested Quatre.  
" Okay, lead the way," Serena replied as the whole gang left for Quatre's house.  
  
Author's Note: Hope ya all enjoyed, don't forget to review! 


	3. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, Enjoy! ^_^ By the way, PLEASE review!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these following characters, but I wouldn't mind though. I'd LOVE to own Heero and Duo. Sadly though I don't so if you decide to sue me, you'd look pretty pathetic cause the only thing you'll get is...absolutely NOTHING!!   
  
Last time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" Fine, I'll tell them," said Rei as she began to tell them about the incident at the park. " There,  
that was what happened," finished Rei.  
" How could you?" was all Molly could say before she turned around and left with Melvin.  
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 2  
  
By: Chibi Vampire & Himiko  
  
(G.W dimension)  
" We're here!" Quatre said as he entered the living room. " It's not big, but it's home."  
" Not big?" asked Serena as she looked around the GIGANTIC living room.  
" It's impressive but not as big as your old 'house'," Setsuna said.  
" Yeah, I guess your right," replied Serena.  
" Old house?" asked Heero.  
" Um, yeah, we moved," Michiri said.  
" Moved from where?" asked Trowa.  
" That's none of your business," Haruka snapped.  
" Weak onnas, stupid idiots," muttered Wufei.  
" WOMAN AREN'T WEAK OR STUPID!!" shouted Haruka as she kicked Wufei in the stomach and  
sent him flying across the air and through the wall.  
" AHHHHH!!!!" screamed Wufei.  
" Wow, Wu-man just got his second flying lesson. He's learning quick," said Duo with a grin.  
" SHUT THE F*** UP MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted from the other side.  
" Yeah, yeah," said Duo.  
" Um...sorry about the wall Quatre," Setsuna apologized.  
" Don't worry about it," Quatre replied.  
*Sigh* " Haruka, you have got to be nicer to people," said Michiri.  
" Ya, especially Wu-man there," added Duo. " I don't think he can live another lesson."  
" My name isn't Wu-man!" shouted Wufei as he slowly limped back to the group.  
" Well I think Wu-man fits you just fine," muttered Haruka as Wufei glared at her.  
" Whatever Wu-man," Duo replied back.  
" MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted before he knocked Duo unconscious.  
" Hey! I liked that guy he's seemed to be one of the two normal people in your group," Serena  
said as she knocked Wufei out, which surprised everyone.  
" Um, why don't we have some tea in the kitchen," suggested Quatre just to make sure no one  
else end up unconscious on the floor.  
" I agree," said Setsuna as she put her hands around Quatre's arm. His face went tomato red  
as he led them to the kitchen.  
" HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!" came a loud wail/shriek. That stopped the gang dead  
in their tracks and it woke up both Duo and Wufei.   
" Ugh! My aching ears!" Duo shouted as he clutched his ears.  
" Oh, hi Relena," Heero said without even having to turn around.  
" Hi Heero!" Relena said back before she gave him a hug.  
" Wow, and people say I'm loud," Serena muttered.  
" Hey, who are you people?" snapped Relena as she heard what Serena said.  
" I was just about to ask you the same thing," Serena snapped back.  
" Now cut it out you two," ordered Heero. " Relena, this is Serena, Setsuna and Haruka."  
" Hi," all of them said at once.  
" Serena, Setsuna, Haruka, this is Relena," said Heero.  
" Hi," said Relena as she gave them a small curtsy.  
" Now that everyone's settled down, how about that tea?" asked Quatre and they all entered  
the kitchen.  
  
(Tokyo)  
" Hey! Darien!" Rei called from behind as she ran up to her new boyfriend. As Darien turned  
around, Rei gave him a quick kiss and asked, " You wanted to talk to me?"  
" Ya, actually I did," Darien replied as he led Rei to a bench near the center of the park.  
" Ya, what is it?" asked Rei.  
" I think I figured out where they went."  
" But does it matter? Serena is gone, what is the point in looking for her?"  
" We need to find her, haven't you realized it yet? We need her to fight all the negaverse, we  
can't beat them without her."  
" You still love her don't you?"  
" What? No, of course not! I love you."  
" Rei, you know he's right," a voice said from behind as Ami, Lita and Mina walked towards the  
couple.  
" No! We don't need that klutz! We can manage ourselves!" Rei shouted with fury.  
" Rei, you know that's not true," Lita replied. " Now Darien, where do you think she is?"  
" Remember, a while ago, Michiri was talking to Haruka. Well, I happened to hear them mention  
something about another dimension," said Darien.  
" But how will we get there?" asked Ami.  
" I don't know, maybe we can try and concentrate all of our powers on Serena," suggested  
Darien.  
" Ya, let's try that," Lita agreed.  
" I'm in," said Mina.  
" Okay, what about you Rei?" asked Ami.  
" Fine, but it's only for the good of the Earth," Rei replied with a sigh.  
" Good, then we'll meet at my house tomorrow," said Darien.  
" Thankfully it's a weekend," said Ami.  
" Ya, you got that right!" replied Lita.  
" But, I still read more in the book were doing for English, I'm only twenty chapters ahead,"  
complained Ami, and everyone sweatdropped at that.  
" What?" asked Ami.  
  
(G.W dimension)  
" So, you say there is going to be a war in a few years?" asked Quatre.  
" Yes," replied Setsuna.  
" How do you know that?" asked Trowa.  
" I have my ways." answered Setsuna as Heero stared at her and thought I don't trust these  
new people.  
" You'll just have to trust us," Michiri says this when she saw the look on Heero's face.  
" Well we don't really care what you do, we know there is going to be a war. We're just telling  
you to be prepare for it. Besides you can't stop this war without us," Haruka stated.   
" Oh?" Duo questioned.  
" Well, I didn't think we should to be telling you this in the first place, but they out-numbered  
me," Haruka retorted.   
" It's okay Haruka, there's nothing to worry about," said Michiri.  
" I'm getting tired," complained Serena with a yawn.  
" Where are you planning on staying?" asked Quatre.  
" In a hotel I guess," Michiri replied.  
" Actually, you know what, I think Heero has an extra room in where he is staying, Serena, why  
don't you stay with him?" Quatre suggested.  
"..."  
" Um...Sure," replied Serena in an unsure tone.  
" But..." started Relena.  
" Okay, fine with me," replied Heero coldly.  
" And Michiri can stay with me, if that's okay with you Michiri," suggested Trowa.  
" Sure,thank you Trowa," said Michiri with a smile.  
" You can stay with me Setsuna," said Quatre with a smile.  
" Thank you, your very kind," replied Setsuna which caused Quatre to blush a bit.  
" We don't need to stay with you, we can find our own place to stay," snapped Haruka.  
" It's harder than you think, there's a lot of people here and not many hotels, so you wouldn't  
be able to find one, even if your life depended on it," Trowa informed them.  
" So, Haruka, I guess you're stuck with Wu-man there. I'd like you to come with me, but I ain't  
got any room," said Duo with an evil grin.  
" WHAT?!?!" shouted Haruka and Wufei at the same time.  
  
Author's Note: I can't believe I got this much out! Anyhow, if you want me to put out chapter 3, then I need encouragement. Let say, about 15 reviews at least. Yes, 'that' kind of encouragement. ^_^   



	4. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: I can't believe I wrote this much in this short a time! Anyways, ENJOY!!!! And don't you DARE forget to review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...you know I don't own any of the characters so on and so forth. Now on with the story!  
  
Last Time On Serena's New Found Life  
  
" So, Haruka, I guess you're stuck with Wu-man there. I'd like you to come with me, but I ain't got any room," said Duo with an evil grin.  
" WHAT?!?!" shouted Haruka and Wufei at the same time.  
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 4  
  
By: Chibi Vampire  
  
" You have got to be kidding! I'm NOT staying with that guy for even 1 minute!" shouted Haruka.  
" This is injustice! Why do I have to share a apartment with Her?" shouted Wufei.  
" Calm down, both of you! It's only until they find a hotel room," Heero said with a very annoyed voice.  
" But that's going to take FOREVER!" complained Wufei.  
" Anyway, it's easier that way, we can all go to school together," added Duo.  
" NO WAY!!!" shouted Haruka and Wufei in unison.  
" EVERYONE!!! SHUT UP!!!" shouted Heero very, very pissed off. " Serena will stay with me, Setsuna will stay with Quatre, Michiri will stay Trowa and Haruka will stay with Wufei."  
" No way," said Haruka flatly.  
If Serena stays with Heero, how can I be sure she wouldn't make a move on him, thought Relena.  
" Umm...Wufei could we umm... switch? So Haruka and I would be at the same place and it wouldn't be a problem anymore," Serena suggested, she wasn't ready to share an apartment room with a guy after the incident with Darien.  
Hooray!!! thought Relena. " Yeah... I think that is a good idea."  
" Relena, stay out of this, just leave it. I don't have time for all this trouble. It's already messed up enough," ordered Heero.  
" Hey, Serena, if you want, I can kill Wufei and we can stay at his house," Haruka suggested with a grin.  
" Hey!" cried Wufei.  
" It's alright, just leave it," sighed Serena  
" So that's that," said Heero. " Come on Serena, let's go."  
" Ya, it's getting late," said Trowa. " Let's go too Michiri."  
" Okay," said Michiri as she got up and left with Trowa after waving good bye to the others. Then Heero left after them along with Serena.   
" Fine then, I'm going too," said Relena.  
" I'll go with ya," said Duo as he went with Relena.  
" I guess I'm stuck with you after all," said Wufei with a sigh and he then left with Haruka. Actually, Haruka left with him only after he agreed to not talk to her, not look at her or do anything that related to her. He obviously agreed.  
" Not that that's settled, let's get some sleep," said Quatre with a smile.   
" Where do I sleep?" asked Setsuna.  
" Your room is right there," said Quatre pointing to a room on the other side of the living room.   
" Thank you," said Setsuna with a smile. " Goodnight Quatre."   
" Goodnight," replied Quatre and walked to his room.  
  
(Tokyo - Darien's house)  
" Hey Darien," said Ami as the four inner scouts arrived at Darien's house.   
" Hey guys," replied Darien. " Are you ladies ready to try out our little experiment?"  
" Yup, we're all ready," replied Rei. Then they all transformed.  
" Okay, everyone join hands and concentrate on Serena," instructed Darien. " I'm not sure this will work but, it's worth a try." Everyone took a deep breath and started concentrating. Then, with a bright flash of white light, they were gone.  
***  
  
(G.W dimension)  
" Thanks for letting me stay with you Heero," said Serena with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.  
" You're welcome," replied Heero.  
" Um, how far more?"  
" It's just past the park."  
" Oh, is that the park?"  
" Ya, but it's very big, it has a lot of beautiful flowers though."  
" Wow, I know what you mean, these flowers are beautiful."  
" Ya, I know, I come here often at night to think."  
" About what?"  
" Well, there are a lot of things I think about."  
" I sometimes do that too."  
" What do you think about?"   
" My, friends." Oh Darien, I miss you so much.  
" Oh, I never really had many myself."   
" Why not?"  
" Well I was never really the social type," said Heero as he put his arm on her shoulders. Serena looked at him, he looked straight ahead. Serena put her head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light and Serena lost her balance for a moment and fell down. Darien and the other scouts appeared, then they all detransformed.  
" Are we in the right place?" asked Rei.  
" Serena, are you alright?" asked Heero as he helped her up.  
" Serena? Is that you?" asked Darien.  
" What?" exclaimed Serena as her vision came into focus. " Darien?"  
" Serena!" shouted Ami as she ran up to her along with the others.  
" What do you want with Serena?" snapped Heero as he protectively stepped in front of Serena.  
" Who are you?" asked Lita.  
" None of your business," said Heero as her made a move for his gun.  
" Heero, it's okay," Serena reassured him and put a hand on his shoulder letting him know not to take out his gun. " I know these people. What do you guys want?"  
" We want you to come back to Tokyo with us," said Mina.  
" Why should I! There is nothing there for me anyway!" shouted Serena as her eyes started to water.  
" Listen to me," said Darien as he grabbed her shoulders. " We need you to protect the people in Tokyo."  
" What?" Heero asked very confused. Only to be ignored.  
" Why don't you guys protect the people?" asked Serena who was now crying lightly.  
" You know very well that we can't do it on our own. Besides, your our leader," said Ami.  
" Well I don't want to be your leader anymore! Rei can be your leader! She's always wanted to be!" shouted Serena. Then in a much calmer and quieter voice she said, " Heero, let's go."  
Heero put a hand on her shoulder and walked away with Serena, but not before giving a hard stare to all of them.  
" Fine, be that way! Like we really need you!" Rei shouted after them.  
" Who are they?" Heero asked Serena once they were far enough away from hearing distance.  
" They were my friends...from before," said Serena as she tried to keep the rest of her unshed tears back.  
" It's okay, we're almost there," said Heero, he gave her shoulder a small squeeze then they continued their walked silently to his apartment.  
  
(Back Over To The Group)  
" How could she just forget who she really is and leave us like this?" asked Rei frustrated.  
" Rei, it's not her fault, she's been through a lot lately," said Darien as he thought of all the fun times he had had with Serena. How could I have been such a fool? Rei is nice, pretty and smart, but she's just not the right person for me. I like her but I can't love her. How could I have not realized this sooner? Serena is the one that I truly love and had never stopped loving since. How could I have not realized that until now?  
  
(Heero's apartment)  
" Here we are," said Heero as he opened the door of his apartment.  
" Wow, it looks cozy," Serena said as she went inside and closed the door behind her.  
" Your room is over there and mine will be right there," said Heero as he pointed to a room and then another one just two doors over.  
" Thanks, goodnight."  
" Goodnight," and with that the two went to their rooms and closed the door. Heero sat on his bed and thought about what had happened at the park. Serena sat on the floor with her back to the door and cried. She really missed the times she had had with the inner scouts and...and Darien. Oh maybe I should have left with them.  
" Serena, are you okay? " asked Heero suddenly in a concerned voice after hearing her soft sobs.  
She straightened out and said," I'm fine."  
"K, night," Heero said outside in the hall.   
Why am I worried about her? I have no need for emotions. Emotions are nothing but trouble!  
Heero thought this over as he went back to his room.  
  
(Back At The Park)  
Since she's not coming back with us, we'll just go back without her," Rei said with a sigh.  
" But we can't just leave her here, she doesn't know anyone," Lita put in.  
" She seemed to know that guy she was with pretty good enough," Rei bit back.  
Yeah, who was that guy anyway? Darien thought.  
" We'll just go now come on!!!" Rei urged.  
We can't go back without Serena!! thought Darien panicked, but before he could say anything there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
Author's Note: My next part will be out soon, k? And don't forget to review! 


	5. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: ENJOY!!!!!! And that's all I have to say. Yup!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I'm pretty sure you people out there already knew that!  
  
Last Time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" We'll just go now come on!!!" Rei urged.  
We can't go back without Serena!! thought Darien panicked, but before he could say anything there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 4  
  
By: Chibi Vampire  
  
(Next day in the G.W dimension - Setsuna and Quatre: Breakfast Table)  
" What are we going to do today?" Setsuna asked Quatre.  
" Well I invited the guys to come over for breakfast. They should be here any minute. Let's just wait for them," Quatre said. Just then the doorbell rang and a few moments later the butler led 6 people into the dining room. The sixth was Relena, she heard that Heero would be here, so she just 'tagged along.'   
" Where's Heero?" was the first thing out of Relena's mouth.  
" Well I invited him but he declined. I didn't ask him why," Quatre informed the group. " That also means Serena wouldn't be here."  
" WHAT?!?!" Relena screamed, " Is she going to spend the day with Heero?"  
" WHAT?!?!" Haruka shouted, " You mean to tell me that she's going to spend a day with that gun crazy baka?!"  
" No," a new but familiar voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see who it was, there, stood Serena and Heero.   
" I convinced Heero to come," Serena said with a small smile.  
" And I am not a gun crazy baka," Heero growled.  
"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!!" (guess) Relena squealed and launched herself at Heero.   
" Oww!! my poor ears!" Duo complained. Everyone got sweatdrops at what Duo said, except Heero. Serena took a look around and smiled.  
"Did we interrupt your breakfast?" Serena questioned the group.  
" No we were just about to start," Quatre told her. " Come on, let's eats."  
Everyone took a seat and food appeared on the table, but before they could start Relena asked Serena a question." Do you have a boyfriend?"   
Serena's smile disappeared, she just stared at the wall. She forced another one on her face for show.  
" No," she shook her head. " Not anymore," she added in barely a whisper.  
" Did you say something?" Relena asked.  
" No, no I don't have one."  
Haruka looked ready to kill Relena and Setsuna and Michiri were staring at Relena with looks telling her to 'shut up'. The guys saw these looks and wondered what happened.   
" I don't feel like eating, I'm going to take a look around. Is that ok Quatre?" Serena asked quietly.   
" Sure. Why don't you take a look at the garden. There are some lovely red roses there." She paled as he said this.  
" No thanks, I'll just take a look around, inside," Serena said this and then she took off.  
The girls were now glaring at Quatre with an intensity that said 'shut up or I'll kill you!!!'. A look even more scarier than Heero's famous death glare. Quatre was scared very badly and didn't say anything else for the rest of breakfast.   
  
Heero was the first to finish. He ate very fast, so fast, that he scared Duo. Who was the one who normally ate the fastest.  
" I'm going to look around. Relena finish your breakfast," Heero said as Relena made a move to join him on the walk.  
" But..." Relena started but was interrupted by Heero.  
" No, finish your breakfast first," ordered Heero.  
" Then can I come?" Relena pleaded.  
" No, finish your breakfast and stay with the others, I'll be back soon," said Heero and left.  
  
(Garden)  
I wonder if Darien is thinking about me. No. He's probably happy that I'm gone. They probably all are. Serena picked a red rose off the bush, a thorn pricked her finger and she wince. She stared at it and her eyes started to fill up with tears. She felt a finger wipe her eyes and she turned around. (Just like what happened in the first episode when Heero tore up Relena's invitation.) There stood Heero, he stared at her and put his hand down. Her hand clutched the rose tighter and it pricked her again, she winced. Heero saw her wince and looked down to her hands, she quickly hid her hands behind her back and threw the rose back into the bush. It landed with deadly accuracy and looked as if it hadn't been picked before.  
Seeing Serena had her hands behind her he said. " Let me see your hands."   
Serena blinked at him but didn't make a move. Heero reached for her wrist and pulled her hands out from behind her. Serena bit her bottom lip, she could feel her hand bleeding. He gently prided her fingers open from the fist she made with it. He saw the cuts on her palm and there was blood slowly dripping out. He then looked behind her and saw a rose. It had a single drop of blood on one of its petals. Heero looked her in the eyes, she tried take her hand away but he pulled her closer to him and looked directly into her eyes again.  
" HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!" came a voice, no I mean screech.  
" PRIN- I mean SERENA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" came another voice as Haruka and Relena came running towards the two.  
" Hey! Get away from him!" Relena ordered. " Who do you think you are anyway!"  
" Relena, stop acting so immature," snapped Heero.  
" Prin- what?" Quatre asked Haruka when he, and the others caught up.  
" I would if he would let go of my hand," Serena said as she tried to take her hand away, but Heero just tightened his grip.   
The guys saw this and had on surprised expressions. Duo whistled.  
" The Perfect Soldier has a crush on someone!!" Duo said astonished.  
" Yeah!! ME!!" Relena screamed at him.  
" Weak onna, can't accept the truth," muttered (take a wild guess) Wufei.  
" I'm afraid I'm gonna have to agree with him on this. There is no way Heero likes you," said Quatre.  
" He does too! He's my boyfriend!!" Relena yelled.  
" No I'm not Relena," Heero told her.  
" So that means your single?" Michiri said as she raised an eyebrow.   
She looked at Serena. Serena shook her head, it's too soon. She mouthed this to Michiri. Serena finally got free of Heero's grip, she walked toward Setsuna. She looked into Setsuna's eyes and said.   
" If I ask you something can you answer?"   
Setsuna smiled and said, " It would depend on the question."   
Haruka and Michiri were listening to this with complete concentration. The guys had stopped talking as well, seeing the girls like this.   
" Will Crystal Tokyo be built?" Serena asked.   
The girls each knew there was an under lying question 'Will I ever get back with Darian?' the girls all looked sharply at Setsuna as she closed her eyes. The guys were confused at what they were trying to say. How can building something be so important?   
" Yes..and no... There will be a different group of people building it then before," Setsuna said and she opened her eyes and looked straight into her Princess's. " I'm sorry." she said so with such remorse.  
From this the girls knew the answer. ' No, Serena would never get back with Darian'. The 4 girls closed their eyes and Setsuna looked down at the ground. " I'm sorry," she said once again.  
" Sorry for what?" asked Quatre softly.  
" Nothing," said Serena as she looked unblinkingly at him.  
Quatre was surprised. Her eyes were so empty and yet, full at the same time. It showed overwhelming sadness, regret, remorse, loneliness and a bunch of other feelings he could not name. But none of them were of joy or happiness. Her eyes showed she was a shell carrying so much pain and knowledge. Her eyes, along with the other girls, now that Quatre realized, seemed older then they were. It was like they had lived through their past lives, and remembered them all. It also seemed they already knew their destines and that they had no choice in them. Quatre was very shaken up at what he saw in her eyes, sure the other girls had the same looks but they had some joy in their eyes as well. Serena had only acceptance. Her eyes held more depth then he could ever see.  
" Quatre are you alright?" Duo asked, he noticed that Quatre had started shaking.  
" What?" it was then that Quatre noticed he was shaking psychically as well. He stopped himself and looked back at Serena.  
Serena gave him a tiny smile, Quatre was relieved that a tiny spark, if only so tiny of joy had returned back to her eyes. She wasn't dead, she was still human and could still feel.  
" I'm fine Duo," Quatre said, smiling at Serena.  
  
(Back in Tokyo)  
Darien walked along the sidewalk looking at the ground. I made a mistake, how could I've been so blind? I don't love Rei, I never truly did. I love only Serena, my princess. When he looked up he saw he was at the arcade. He went in, even though he didn't really feel like it.   
" Hey Darien," said Andrew once he came in.  
" Hey, Andrew," Darien said depressed.  
" You shouldn't have done that you know."  
Darien's head shot up. " How did you find out?"  
" Molly told me the other day, she was crying badly," Andrew told him. " I can't believe you did that to her, and with her best friend at that." Andrew shook his head.   
" I'm sorry, I know she was like a sister to you."   
" Where did she go anyway? Her family's worried sick. She hadn't been home for a week now."   
" She's never coming back. She found a place to start a new life," said Darien, his tone dead.  
" Oh..." said Andrew sadly. I didn't even get to say goodbye to her.  
" It's no use thinking about her now, we all need to get on with our lives. She's never coming back to us, she likes her new life without us."  
" I guess. We all have to move on," Andrew said and he turned to serve the other customers. She has become something of the past for us now I guess. I'll miss her though, she was always so happy and kind.   
  
Author's Note: REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: This is the most I've EVER wrote so, I'm not sure if it's actually gonna be good, but I hope you people will enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill so I'm not even gonna bother.  
  
Last Time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" I guess. We all have to move on," Andrew said and he turned to serve the other customers. She has become something of the past for us now I guess. I'll miss her though, she was always so happy and kind.   
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 5  
  
By: Chibi Vampire  
  
(In Serena's new life)  
It had been a week, the girls got their own apartment, their own jobs and Serena, Michiri and Haruka were enrolled to the Gundam guys' school. Haruka, Michiri and Serena was in the class with Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Relena and Heero. (It's a 10/11 split class) Haruka and Michiri sat behind Serena while Serena was sitting beside Heero, (Heero had threatened the teacher before class), Relena didn't like Serena sitting beside Heero. She kept glaring at Serena, but Serena just ignored it. Serena barely talked now, she wasn't a klutz, she was on time and she had manners worthy of royalty. Sometimes the guys thought maybe she was royalty.They were in class right now and they were studying the myth of the Moon Kingdom.   
" The Moon Kingdom was told to have existed on the moon, clearly that's how it got its name. It is said that a powerful force had destroyed it millennia ago. This myth is not very well known, and not much is known about it." The teacher said, " Does anyone know anything about it?"  
" Their job was to keep peace," said Relena.  
" Who were they?" the teacher asked.  
" Are," whispered Serena softly to herself. Heero heard it and wondered what she meant.  
" Did you say some thing Serena?" the teacher asked.  
" No."   
" The fighters were all girls," said Duo.  
" Weak onnas, no wonder it got destroyed," Wufei put in.  
" Shut up baka!" Serena hissed at Wufei.  
" Serena, what do you know about this myth?" said the teacher not wanting a fight to break out.  
Baka? What does baka mean? It doesn't sound like it's an English word, Duo thought.  
" More than any of you will ever know," muttered Serena to herself.  
" Serena?" the teacher asked again.  
" It was their objective to bring peace not their job," Serena said glancing at Relena. " There were 9 ultimate warriors, and each was a princess of their own right. Each was proclaimed by all that they were the most beautiful women ever."   
" You shouldn't make things up, you know," said Relena snobbishly to Serena.  
" Hmm…" said Heero between them.  
" I'm not making things up, the myth is quite popular were I was from," said Serena.  
" Trying to cover things up won't work," Relena bit at Serena.  
" Mrs. Peacecraft settle down! We do not accuse people without a good reason! As it is, what she says is true. I've been to Japan and over there this myth is highly well known," said the teacher sharply.  
Relena looked down at her desk in embarrassment. She looked at Serena expecting her to brag about her victory, but instead what she saw confused her. Serena was looking at her, but not smugly. She was looking at her with intense sadness, like she was sorry for embarrassing her. She noticed Heero was looking at her too, though his face showed no emotion as always, but it was a big action for him. To stare at someone with out them being a mission objective or someone who didn't ask for his attention.  
" Now class, the facts of what they do and how many were there is well known. But nobody has ever known their names. They fought evil when it appeared but they never told the civilians who they saved, who they were. It was like they didn't belong to Earth and they were nothing but shadow warriors here. Even in Japan they names of the fighters are unknown unless you dig very deep in the legend." the teacher said, " It is an fascinating fact. What I want you to do is try to find their names, I just want effort. No one has ever found out who they were."  
The class was silent, each student looked from one to another. Unsure about how to do this assignment.  
" How will you mark us on this?" asked Quatre.  
" On how much effort you make," the teacher answered.  
Serena raised her hand.   
" Yes, Serena?"  
" What will you do if we found out the names?" she asked.  
" Why that would be a miracle since no one has found out before and you would be given a 100% of course!"  
" Class I shall give you 10 minutes now to discuss this with each other."   
The guys and Relena got up from their seats and walked over to Heero's desk. Serena just sat and looked bored.  
" Hey Serena, why aren't you doing anything for this project!?!?" Duo shouted at her.  
" Probably doesn't have a clue on how to find the information on this," Relena told Duo.  
" Do you need help finding the library, Serena?" asked Quatre politely.  
" Why would I go there?" asked Serena.  
" So you could try to look up the information, duh," said Relena like she thought Serena was a complete idiot.   
" Class get your stuff, school's over in a minute," the teacher informed them.  
" Why would I want to look up their names, when I already know them?" said Serena as she got up from her seat and started to get her stuff together. The whole class had heard this remark and was now silent as they all looked at her.  
" You know the shadow warriors names? That impossible!" cried Relena.  
" Nothing's impossible."  
" Then prove it! What are their names then?" questioned Relena.  
" Find out for yourself. Why should I do your homework for you?"  
" You don't know do you?"  
" Frankly, I don't really care if you believe me or not," said Serena as she started to put away her stuff and then walked out of the classroom.  
  
( The next day in class.)  
" Hey, guys did you find anything about those 'shadow warriors'?" asked Duo.  
" Nothing, except it said they had something to do with the stars and planets," answered Quatre.  
" Same here," said Wufei.  
" Nothing else for me either," Trowa said.  
" ... " (it was a no in Heero talk.)  
" Well, I didn't get anything else either Heero! So don't worry," said Relena.  
Serena sat down in her seat and got her stuff out. Relena saw her sit down and turned to her.  
" What did you look up yesterday?" Relena asked her.  
" I didn't go to the library." said Serena.  
" So you have nothing?" asked Relena.  
Serena didn't answer and the teacher walked in.   
" Class take your seats. What did you find out about the warriors?" he asked.  
" Well all I found out was that it said they had something to do with the stars and planets," Duo said.  
" Same here," the whole class said, except Serena.  
" What did you find out at the library Serena?" asked the teacher.  
" I found nothing, I didn't go to the library."   
" This mark is very important you know young lady."   
" I don't care about marks, besides why should I look up things I already know all about?"   
" Oh? Isn't that what you said yesterday?" asked Relena, " Before you left without telling us?"  
" Yes."   
Heero looked at Serena and raised an eyebrow. All the guys saw this and thought, he's showing a really big interest in her.  
" Why don't you tell the class their names then, if you know them Miss Serena."  
What is her last name anyways? thought all Gundam guys.  
" They were named after the planets," Serena told the class. " Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto."   
" That's only 8." said the teacher.  
" If they were named after the planets shouldn't there be an Earth?" asked Quatre.  
" No, they had no guardian, only a prince. His name was Eddymion."  
" Wasn't there supposed to be nine guardians?" asked Duo.  
" Yes, the ninth was their leader and ruler. She was also the princess of the moon. They called her Moon. Their team was called the Sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon."  
" How did you come by this piece of information?" asked the teacher.  
" I have my own ways of things," replied Serena.  
" Show off," muttered Relena.  
" No," said Heero. That surprised the guys, he's defending her?!   
" She's just secretive."  
  
The next morning before school, Setsuna was talking to the Outers and Cosmos in the time-realm.  
" Why have you called us here Pluto?" asked Sailor Neptune.  
" I've seen something that you need to know."   
" What is it?" Uranus asked this time.  
"..." Cosmos looked into Pluto's eyes. " I see it too."  
" You can?" Pluto and the two Outers said eyes wide.  
" Yes. I can, I'm Cosmos now, remember."   
" Yes, I guess I just never thought you could," Pluto said. " Well, Cosmos and I has seen that the Negaverse has returned."  
" WHAT?!?!" screamed Neptune and Uranus.  
" We'll need to get ready for battle," Cosmos informed them. " We'll start training today after school."  
" Right! " the others replied and disappeared from the time-realm.  
  
( At school later)  
" Hey Serena," Duo said to her as she walked to her seat.  
She just nodded to him and was about to sit down when she felt a very strong negative vibe in the air. Just then Haruka and Michiri burst into the room with Trowa behind them.   
" Haruka!!" Serena shouted.   
Haruka nodded and Serena was about to leave the room. When the teacher walked up to them.  
" Serena get back to your seat! And you too Haruka, Michiri!" he ordered.  
" I'm sorry but we have somewhere we have to be!" said Michiri as she motioned for Serena to hurry up.  
" Hey! where do you think your goi-" started Relena but Serena had already run out of the class with the girls.   
Trowa watched them go past him, then looked at Heero. Heero looked at Quatre and nodded.   
" We have to go too. Sorry," Quatre said as all the Gundam pilots rushed out of the classroom.  
" HEERO!!' shouted Relena, she tried to go after them.  
" I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft but your not going anywhere without an excuse," the teacher said as he stopped her. Relena sat back in her seat looking at the opened door. But the teacher closed it and she slumped in her seat.  
  
(Outside)  
Once the girls were out of the school doors, they were joined by Setsuna and they all took off at a fast sprint. The guys were running along side of them.  
" Where are you going?" shouted Duo as he ran.  
" None of your business!!" shouted Haruka. " Why are you following us anyways?"  
" We just wanted to play hooky," said Duo jokingly.  
" WHY YOU-!" started Haruka.  
" We don't have time!!" Serena told the others.  
" We'll finish this later!!" shouted Haruka as they rounded a corner.  
Wufei then felt something, something bad. It was just a weak vibe to him, it wasn't nearly as strong as what the girls felt. Though Wufei could only feel a little bit of it, he didn't like the feeling it gave him.  
" What is that?!?" he shouted.  
" What is what?" shouted back Duo and Quatre.  
They rounded another corner and Wufei felt the vibe get stronger. He didn't like it one bit, he reached for his gun. The guys saw this and reached for their guns also.  
" What is it Wufei?" asked Heero.  
" I don't know, I just feel this negative energy. It's so...evil. I don't like it one bit," Wufei informed the others.  
" Do you girls feel it too?" asked Quatre.  
" Yes, we do," they all answered in unison as they turned another corner. There, was a monster standing over a fainted man.  
" What do we have here? More energy hosts for the Negaverse," said the Monster.  
" What is that thing?" asked Duo.  
" What are you doing here!" shouted Haruka as she got into fighting stance along with Michiri, Setsuna and Serena.  
" Don't move or we'll shoot," Heero warned as he and the other four Gundam pilots raised their guns.  
" That won't work," said Serena. " They aren't people, they're negative energy."  
" She's right, so if you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you run. NOW!" shouted Haruka.  
" And leave you girls here? No way," said Duo.  
" Enough chatter! Your energy will be mine!" shouted the Thing as he charged at them.  
" Get out of here now!" Setsuna shouted as she and the other three charged at the monster.  
" No! Watch out!" cried Quatre as the monster was about to hit Serena, but to their surprise, she jumped up into the air and landed behind the monster.  
" Wow, Wufei can't even jump that high," Duo commented.  
"Yes I can!" Wufei snapped at Duo.  
" Stop it you two! This is no time to argue!" ordered Heero.  
" What is the Negaverse doing here?" demanded Michiri as the four girls cornered the monster.  
" What do you care!" shout the Thing as he raised an arm into the air and all the people who were lying on the floor stood up and attacked the Gundam guys. They were about to shoot when Serena shouted.  
" NO! Don't shoot them! They're under Hypnosis!"  
" What?" asked Trowa. " How do you know?"   
" Trust me!" Serena shouted back. Then she turned to the other girls and said," You guys take care of him, I'll help the others."  
" Okay," they all agreed as one.  
The group split up. The 3 outers were having a bit of trouble handling the monster, because they couldn't henshin with the guys there. The guys weren't looking at them but they would if they tried to henshin. The monster was fast and had quickly cornered Michiri, Haruka and Setsuna in a predicument. They got their pens out of their subspace pockets and were about to henshin when...  
" Silent...Glaive...Attack," a soft vioce whispered, then ball of lavender power came and distroyed the monster, it did not even have time to scream. The 3 girls turned just in time to see a purple figure wearing a Sailor scout outfit in the shadows with a glaive in her hand for a moment before it disappeared.  
Mean while, Serena ran toward the Gundam guys. Half way there, she jumped up high into the air and pulled out a stack of papers from her jack and shouted. " Kyuoyo Taisan!" Then she threw the stack at the hypnotized people with perfect aim. Each of the sheets landed square on the people's foreheads. They all fell down unconscious.   
" What the hell did you do to them?" shouted Heero.  
" If you don't already know, then there is no need to find out," replied Serena calmly as she landed on her feet.  
" Where did you learn to do that?" asked Wufei coldly as he approached her. He reconized the papers as chinese/japanease spirit casters.  
" A...a friend," Serena answered calmly and went to the other girls. They had already defeated the monster and was standing over it.  
" Is it dead?" asked Serena.  
" Yes it is," replied Setsuna.  
" Then let's go back to school," said Michiri as they all turned and walked past the five pilots who were dumbfounded.  
" Aren't you gonna take these people to the hospital?" Quatre call to the girls.  
" Don't worry, they'll be fine," said Haruka as the four girls, followed by the five pilots, walked back to the school.  
What they didn't see and what the girls knew would have happened was the sheets of paper on the foreheads of those unconscious vaperized in a flash of sudden white flame.  
  
(Back In The School)  
What did they do to those people?!? - Heero  
That was cool!!! - (take a guess) Duo  
What the hell was that thing?!? - Trowa  
What are they hiding from us?!? - Quatre  
How did they do that?!? - Wufei  
They made it back to the school yard. The guys were just about to go in when they saw the girls turn to the gate.  
" Where you going?" asked Duo.  
The girls had informed Serena of the new arrival and they had to meet up with her.   
" Where we must be," Serena answered without giving them any clues.   
The girls then left the 5 very confused and suspicious guys in the school yard.   
  
Author's Note: Did you people out there like? Anyways, my other part should be out soon...IF...and only if, you review! 


	7. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: Hiya!!! I hope you people like this because I've been a bit busy to think too much and sorry it's so short!  
  
Disclaimer: That's it! I have had it!!! This is the last time I'm EVER putting up a disclaimer!!! Now, I DON'T own the following characters okay? Good!!!  
  
Last Time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" Where we must be," Serena answered without giving them any clues.   
The girls then left the 5 very confused and suspicious guys in the school yard.   
  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 6  
  
By: Chibi Vampire  
  
(At The Time Gates)  
One lone dark figure stood by the gate waiting, slowly 4 other dark figures appeared from the mist. The four approuched the one, the one got on her knee and bowed her head to the figure with wings.  
"Princess."   
" Saturn get up, you know how I don't like formalties," Cosmos said with a smile.  
Saturn smiled and got up, she looked at her friends before flinging herself at Cosmos.  
" I missed you guys so much!" the group got together and made a group hug.  
" We missed you too Firefly," said Uranus as she ruffled Saturn's hair.  
" We're glad you're here," said Neptune.  
" So you finally are here little one," Pluto observantly said.  
" Yup! I put my stuff in our apartment already and I got registered at the middle school too!" Hotura beamed, then panicked. "EEP! I've got to get back there! I'm starting this afternoon!"   
The elders laughed silently in amusement then they were gone.  
  
(After lunch - High school)  
" Miss Serena, Miss Haruka and Miss Michiri care to explain where you were this morning?" asked the teacher once they entered the classroom.   
The guys listened intently to see what they would do, Relena looked at them smugly as if she had won. They just kept walking as if ignoring the teacher, they got to their seats and pulled out their chairs.  
" No," Haruka replied simply.  
" Hn?" the teacher asked confused, as was the class.   
The 3 girls sat down in their seats. " No, we don't care to explain where we were this morning," answered Haruka.  
The guys blinked and Relena smiled, thinking that the girls would get in more trouble. The teacher gave them a stern look and said, " Detention the eight of you," pointing to the 5 guys as well.   
Duo looked at the teacher, " Why us too?" he whined.  
" Because you also weren't here for the classes," the teacher shot at him.  
" I'm sorry but we, the 5 of us have to go somewhere today, we have pressing matters," Quatre tried to smooth over the situtation, thinking of the mission after school. " Perhaps we could make up for it another day?"   
" Fine," The teacher sighed out, " But the three of you girls still have detention."   
Serena looked at him, amusement in her eyes, " Are you going to make us come?"  
" Pardon Miss Serena? I didn't think I heard you clearly, you could tell me at detention."   
Relena smirked at them, they didn't look like they were getting out of this.  
" Or I can tell you now," said a new voice from the doorway. They saw woman with long, deep forest green hair up to her knees, half in a bun, half loose down her back.   
Setsuna thought the 5 pilots and the 3 girls.  
" She said they will not be present for detention."   
" Who might you be?" asked the teacher.  
" I'm the new principal, Ms. Setsuna Mieoh. They " she gestured to the 3 girls, " will be excused from detention until further notice."  
" And why may that be Ms. Mieoh?"   
" That is not important," Michiri suppled from her seat.   
" Please refrian from calling out in class Miss Michiri. This conversation does not concern you."  
The 3 girl's eyebrows rose in a extremely amused way and said together " Yes it does."  
The whole class burst into laughter , (expect the 3 girls who just smiled innocently, and the 4 pilots, 4 because Duo was laughing his head off. -_-) the teacher was not in anyway amused.  
" Quiet!"  
" Actually, this conversation does include her and the 2 of us," Haruka said with a hint of amusement in her voice. While Relena was just glaring at the girls.   
" It's not fair," she muttered to herself. Why does eveyone always favor these...people?  
" Relena, can you please repeat that?" asked Michiri innocently as she heard Relena muttering to herself.  
" I'd rather not," Relena muttered back.  
" THAT'S IT!" shouted the teacher very pissed off. " Everyone stay seated while Ms. Mieoh and I, the TWO of us, finish our chat outside! Now if you please Madame, can we step outside?"  
Damn, mission after school? - Heero  
Ha! Gooo girls, ya really showed him! - Duo  
This is pethetic. - Trowa  
This is not looking too good. I wonder if those unconscious people back there are okay? - Quatre  
How did that Serena do that to all those people. I just can't figure it out! - Wufei  
What the heck is this happening? - Relena  
This teacher is not too happy is he. - Michiri  
How long are they gonna take out there? - Haruka  
With Setsuna as the new principal, school is going to be a lot easier. - Serena  
  
Author's Note: Don't forget to Review!!! (^_^) 


	8. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note:  
Himiko: YOU FORGOT TO PUT MY NAME ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!  
Chibi Vamp: GOMEN NASAI!!!!  
Himiko: I'll kill you!!! *chases after Chibi Vamp*  
Chibi Vamp: EEK! Here's the next chapter!! *runs away*  
  
Disclaimer: Himiko: WHO CARES!!!!!!!!!! *resumes to chase after Chibi Vamp across the room.*  
  
Last time on Serena's New Found Life   
  
Thinking:  
Damn, mission after school! - Heero  
Ha! Gooo girls, ya really showed him! - Duo  
This is pathetic. - Trowa  
This is not looking too good. I wonder if those unconscious people back there are okay? - Quatre  
How did that Serena do that to all those people. I just can't figure it out! - Wufei  
What the heck is this happening? - Relena  
This teacher is not too happy is he? - Michiri  
How long are they gonna take out there? - Haruka  
With Setsuna as the new principal, school is going to be a lot easier. - Serena  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter Seven  
  
By: Chibi Vampire AND Himiko  
  
(After School)  
After school, the guys made some kind of lame excuse and left. The girls were pretty happy about that, they didn't have to say anything.  
" What do you wanna do now?" asked Hotura as she skipped ahead of the group.  
Then they heard a screech, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOO!!!!!!!"  
" What is that noise!?!?" Hotura yell-asked as she covered her ears. ( Authors: Soooo Duo-like eh?)  
" YOU HAVE TO KILL ME REMEMBER?!?!?!?!?!"   
The girls sweatdropped.   
" She wants him to kill her?" Hotura asked.  
" No, she's just very desperate," Serena said.   
" Very desperate?" Setsuna said as she raised an eyebrow.  
" Fine. Extremely, extremely desperate," Serena amended.  
" Com'on we got to go the race-car track. My race is on in a few minutes," Haruka said.  
" Sure!" Serena said and they headed to the track.  
  
(Over To The Guys)   
" I am the God of Death!! Prepare to meet your maker!" (*Sweatdrop* I think we all know who that is...)  
" Shut up MAXWELL!!! Just destroy the base!!"  
" I give you once chance to surrender!"  
" ....."  
BOOM!!!  
" Mission accomplished."  
  
After the guys hid their gundams in the forest they tried to decide what to do for the rest of the time they had left.  
" Where should we go?" Quatre asked.  
" Let's go to the race track! I heard they have a new contestant!" Duo said excitedly.  
The rest of the guys agreed and they made their way to the tracks.  
" Oh look! Hurry! The race is about to start!!" Duo shouted and dragged the others faster to the stadium.  
" The new contestant is really good," Quatre remarked on the yellow race car in first place.  
" He shows alot of skill," Wufei added with a nod.  
" Hpmm veuumy guuoodd!!" Duo had his mouth full of hotdogs, he swallowed then said again. " He's very good!"  
"..." Trowa said nothing and just looked on.  
Heero didn't even bother and just watched, but then he spotted somethng out of the coner of his eye. " Is that Serena?"  
" And Michiri?" Trowa said as he saw her along with Serena in the front row and Setuna and another person cheering for the yellow race car.  
" Where's Haruka?" Wufei asked.  
" I didn't think you cared Wu-man."   
" SHUT UP MAXELL!!!!!"   
The girls heard the yell and looked up at the stands.  
" Is that Quatre?" Setsuna said.  
" And the rest of the guys?" Serena added.  
" Who's the one with the braid?" Hotura wanted to know. 'He's kinda cute. But I shouldn't say that in front of Michiri-mama and Haruka-papa, he wouldn't be alive in a few seconds.'  
" Let's concentrate on the race," Michiri said and they turned back.  
just in time to see Haruka win.   
" And there's our winner!!"   
The race car stopped at the platform and the door popped open. The contestant stepped out with a helmet on, but the figure was distinctly female.  
" An ONNA won the race?!?!" Wufei spat out.  
Haruka heard the comment and looked in the direction of which the shout had came from. She looked up at the stands from under her helmet and saw Wufei. ' I owe him a punch when I see him outside.'  
" And here's the trophy!" The announcer held up the golden torphy to her, she took it from him and just quickly walked past him to the change room.  
" Uhh..I guess no comment from the winner this time."  
The girls at the stands saw her heading to the change room and stood up to meet her outside. Heero's eyes narrowed when Serena's figure dissolved into the crowd of those leaving. He stood up and the other guys took it as the cue to leave.  
  
(Later Outside The Stadium)  
" Kinnechiwa Haruka-papa!" Hotura said once she saw Haruka emerge from the stadium in pants and t-shirt with a leather jacket. (The other girls were wearing white, long sleeved shirts with a bow in front and skirts of their planetary colours. Serena had a blue bow and a blue skirt. (Almost like her old school uniform.)  
" Just Haruka while we're here in this dimension," Haruka said. Then, an after thought came to her. " Why are you the same age as the Princess?"   
" Uhh...so I can protect her more easily." 'And that cute guy seemed to be the same age as the princess too.'  
" Look, there's the pilots," Michiri said as she spotted the guys heading in their direction.  
" Oh good."  
" Why?" Setsuna asked.  
" I owe Wufei for that 'comment' he made."  
The girls tried to stiffle their giggles as the pilots came closer.  
" Hello, I don't remember you. I'm Duo Maxwell," Duo said once he saw Hotura. 'She's looks hot!'  
" I just joined my friends. My name's Hotura." 'Hmm, so he's a gundam pilot.'  
" Well anyways, that's Quatre, he's the polite one. Trowa, don't even try to talk to him, you won't get an asnwer most of the time. Wufei, he's chinese and Heero," Duo said, then muttered. " Mr. Trigger happy."  
Heero glared at Duo. His hands were itching for his gun, but if he pulled out the gun that would only prove Duo right.  
" Will you shut up Maxwell?!" Wufei demanded.  
" Oh! Wufei! I owe you something!" Haruka said looking at him.  
" What?" he asked confused.  
" This!" Haruka said, them promptly punched him. He went flying backwards.  
" Hahahaha!!! At this rate, Wu-man should get the hang of flying very soon."   
" At this rate?" Hotura asked. Then she blinked. " Oh! So he's the 'sexist pig' I've heard so much about!"  
" From who?" asked Quatre.  
" From Haruka of course! She can't stop talking about him!" Hotura said with a grin. " And how she has to teach him a lesson!" She added quickly after receiving a glare from her 'Papa'.  
Trowa turned to Michiri and asked, " Why did she punch him this time?"  
" She won the race," Serena answered simply.  
" Ohhhhhhhh," said the guys understandingly.  
" Let's go celebrate with pizza!" suggested Setuna with a smile.  
The girls all looked at Setuna confused.   
" What?! I'm hungry!"  
*Sweatdrop*  
Serena thinks 'I used to get pizza with the inner scouts and Darien all the time for celebrations.' At this thought, Serena frowned.  
" I'm not hungry. I'll meet you guys back at the apartment."  
The girls looked at Serena knowingly.  
" Alright," Hotura said.  
" I'll walk with you," said Heero as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. The guys saw this and their jaws dropped to the floor.  
" Something wrong?" Setuna asked.  
" N-nothing," Quatre said as they closed their mouths.  
" LET'S GO GET PIZZA!!!!" With this, Duo took the lead with Hotura walking beside him.  
" Wait up!!!" cried Wufei as he caught up with the group after gaining consciousness.  
  
In the other direction, Heero was dragging a relectant Serena back to HER apartment.  
  
Author's Note:   
Chibi Vampire stops running and turns to the readers: Review or we won't continue the story!!!!!  
Himiko: Hey!!! Get back here!!!!! I still have to kill you!!!  
Chibi Vampire: Okay got to go!!!! * Runs out of room with Himiko chasing after her* HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Himiko: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Serena's New Found Life

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter came out so late, Himiko and I were having problems thinking and my account got messed up too...anyhow, here it is. Enjoy! R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yaddy, yaddy, yada...  
  
Last Time on Serena's New Found Life  
  
" LET'S GO GET PIZZA!!!!" With this, Duo took the lead with Hotura walking beside him.  
" Wait up!!!" cried Wufei as he caught up with the group after gaining consciousness.  
  
In the other direction, Heero was dragging a relectant Serena back to HER apartment.  
  
Serena's New Found Life - Chapter 8  
  
By: Chibi Vampire and Himiko  
  
" Hey! Slow down!"  
" Huh? Oh, sorry Serena."  
" What's the matter?"  
" Relena."  
" What?"  
" Relena, she was there. Standing in the direction the others were headed."  
" Oh..."  
" So where's your apartment?"  
" You don't have to you know. Since you already got rid of Relena you can just go..."  
Heero didn't reply and just started pulling Serena along.   
" Hey! Hey!" she sighed, " Fine, if you insist...my apartment's just right up the street."   
When they got there, Serena quickly ran in and grabbed her shoulder bag. She ran back out to the hallway where Heero was waiting.   
" How 'bout we go bowling?" she suggested.  
" Bowling? Alright, let's go call the guys." Heero made a move toward her door to use the phone inside.  
" It's alright. The girls'll know and they'll bring the guys." Serena said quickly before he could go inside and see her...ummm...'training tools'. Which would probably scare a man half to death, 'cause for example her weights went up to 10 tons. Not to mention the table with all kinds of guns spread out on it.   
Serena grabbed Heero's elbow and pulled him away. They headed toward the closest bowling alley. Once they got inside, Serena quickly ran into the girls washroom. After checking that no one was in there she pressed the button labelled 'Outers' on her 'watch'.   
  
(With the Outers)  
At the pizza store the girls heard their 'watches' beep. Hotura got up and motioned for the others to stay put. She quickly ran into and empty stall in the girls washroom and opened her 'watch'.   
" Yes Princess?"  
" Hotura, Heero and I are at the 'Bowl and Pins', it's a bowling alley. Bring the others ok?"  
" Alright. See you soon."  
And they ended the transmission. Hotura rushed out of the restroom and back to the tables.   
" Umm...hey!"  
" Hey...?" Duo said raising his eyebrows. They been talking for the past half hour and she suddenly chooses to say 'hey'!?!??!  
" Umm....Setsuna-ma-ahhhhhh...Michiri! Serena said that we should meet her at 'Bowl and Pins'" she looked at how the guys were staring at her, " ummm..EARLIER!!! Yeah! I can't believe I forgot!!"  
The girls nodded and got up. Quatre did the same and Duo jumped out of his seat to stand next ot Hotura, Trowa silently got up after a look at Michiri.   
" NO! I refuse to spend anymore time with that weak onna!!" Wufei stated.  
" Serena..is..NOT..WEAK!!!" Haruka looked as if she was about to punch Wufei again....then a evil glint appeared in her eyes. " So if you're not coming voleentairly..we'll just have to make you!!"  
" Wha-" before he could say anything Haruka had thrown him over her shoulder and was carrying him out of the store. Getting stares from every passerbyer, who would ALWAYS burst out laughing!!  
" Let go of me!!" Wufei *ahem* SHRIEKED!! (Authors: HAHAHAHAHAHA) pounding his fists into her back and his legs were flying in the air trying to kick her. (Himiko and Chibi Vampire: Hahahhahaha!!!! * both falls over laughing!!! Aren't we just evil?? *burst out laughing again*) The others were also laughing, but the girls were worst off. They leaned on the guys trying to stop from toppling over and Haruka was smirking like the devil. Trowa was indulging himslef in chuckles.  
" Oh my *giggle* shouldn't we *gasp* help Wufei?? *snort*" Quatre said, but taking another look at Haruka and Wufei, he burst out laughing and tried his best to keep himself and Setsuna up right.  
" Ok, I now proclaim Haruka my best girl!!" Duo said laughing.   
He then felt a gab in the ribs. He whinced then looked at a narrow-eyed Hotura.  
" Of course, Hotura'll always be my goddess!!" he quickly amended.   
'You have absolutely NO idea how much!!' Hotura snorted in laughter. Michiri and Haruka were too wrapped up in the Wufei situation to notice.   
When they arrived at 'Bowl and Pins' they set off a big racket. Serena turned around to see what was the cause and her eyes widened. Good thing she and Heero were sitting at a table and not standing. She grabbed at a startled Heero, clutching his arm, she placed her forehead on his shoulder and laughed. Heero glance startled at her shaking form and looked up to see the cause of her laughter. When he saw it, he snorted in laughter.  
A smirking Haruka dumped Wufei down on one of the seats and the others took their own seats at the semi-circle table.  
" He wouldn't come by himself." Haruka said simply to Heero and Serena.  
" You just had to do THAT, onna!?!?!?!" Wufei screamed redfaced at Haruka. Red face from embarrasement or rage? Who knows.  
Haruka merely grinned and that set the others into another set of laughter. Wufei, though, was NOT amused. (Himiko: Who cares if he finds it funny. Everyone else does though!! Chibi Vampire: Wufei...shrieking...legs in mid air...screaming...hahahhahaha!!)   
After the laughing stopped they went to start a game. They played on 2 teams, guys against girls.  
It was the girls first time playing here. The guys, who has had some sort of experience, was amazed at the girl's deadly accuracy.  
" This is fun!!!" cried Hotura as she got another strike.  
" How DOES she do it?" Duo said to no one in particular as he watched Hotura jump up and down. Everytime, the girls had gotten a strike. Even Heero couldn't get all strikes. The guys were obviously amazed.  
  
(Night)  
" We really showed them didn't we Haruka-papa?  
Haurka just grinned.  
" Is something the matter?" asked Michiru (Chibi Vampire: Sorry I spelled it wrong before) looking at Serena with a worried look on her face.  
" Huh?" Serena turned to see that all of her friends' eyes were on her. Each wore worried looks. " Oh, it's nothing, I'm fine."  
" Princess!" demanded Setsuna.  
" Please tell us," asked Hotura looking at her with puppy eyes, but even then, her worry was clear in her dark eyes.  
Serena sighed and began to explain to her friends, " I was just thinking of my family and Molly and Melvin."  
" Well, you know Princess, if you want, we can go back for a visit..." suggested Setsuna.  
" But are you ready to face the others?" Haruka asked trying hard to suppress her anger.  
" That's what I'm not sure of..." Serena's voice faded off as her eyes got watery.  
" Well, they don't have to know about it," Michiru put in.  
" But, Mamo-chan would defanitely find out, and he's the only one that I can really not face right now," whispered Serena.  
" Well, you can tell us your decision in the morning. There's not rush," Setsuna said.  
The rest of the way back to the hotel was silent. Not one spoke, only deep in thought.  
  
Author's Note: For those that asked, I used the Jap name for everyone else execpt Serena (Usagi) because...well...actually, I don't know why...I just felt like it I guess...  
And if anyone out there wants to know Serena's decision, your gonna have to wait for the next chap. and I promise I'll try my best to get it out soon if anyone cares. 


End file.
